Ninja Academy's Track 'n Swim team
by N-UchihaSasuke-N
Summary: well...read the title


"Heads up Nikiale!" a voice yelled from the field. Nikiale sat under a shadetree, as somthing came flying at her. THUMP "owww!" she whined holding her head. "Ohh sorry Nik" the voice came again. Nikiale looked up and infront of her stood her bestfriends. "Hey Krystal, Janza sup?" she asked. "Nothing 'playing' foot ball" Krystal smiled. "Uh huh what u really doing?" nikiale asked. "Watching the track team " Janza said bluntly. "Ohh! I wanna help!..I mean..play" nikiale stood up, and grabbed the ball.

decriptions

Krystal: Light brown hair, about mid back, shorter in the front her head band placed around her neck. She wore a training kimono, that consisted of Blood red shorts, and a black shirt. Wearing Ninja sandles.

Janza: darker brown hair, her hair was about shoulder length, longer in the front, her head band around her left thigh. She wore black capris, and a white tank top. And ninja sandles.

Nikiale: short black hair, longer in the front, head band around her forehead, (good places all taken ) blue tank top, white shorts. Ninja sandles

–end

They all walked out to the field and started to 'play' foot ball. "Hey can't we just relax? I mean what r they going to do? Every one watchs the team." Janza offered. "Yea we should just watch" Nikiale agreed. "Ok" Krystal said sitting in the grass. The boys group ran by, the girls stretching. "Look at em go" krystal gasped as they flew by. "You guys comin to the track meet tonight?" a voice came from behing. "Yea you Itachi?" Krystal asked. "No my brother's there, he'll lose consentration over it all" Itachi sighed. "U care?" janza smirked. "Hey! I may look unkind, but I care truly for my brother" itachi said matter-of-factly. "Sure ya do" Krystal said turning back to the group. The guys ran by again. They looked at the girls as they ran by. "Wow...soooo cool" janza sighed watching them. "Which one" nikiale sighed with her. " Aburame" she said under her breath. Nikiale turned to her, and smiled. "YOU LIKE SHINO?" her and krystal yelled, as the guys ran by again. "SHHHHHHH!" janza ducked down in embarassment. "Sorry!" they both clamped their mouths shut. Janza sighed. "Well at least he didn't hear you" she said. "How do u know?" they asked. "He didn't turn this way" she said leaning over the edge. A whistle blew from across the field, and the boys stopped over there. "Hey u girls! Come here!" the coach yelled. The girls blushed, and jumped over, running to the coach. "Yea" janza asked her arms crossed. "How do they look ladies?" he asked. The girls blushed, and turned away. "They look good coach" nikiale said turning back to him, no emotion showing. "Thats good, u girls wanna be the teams cheerleaders" the coach smirked. The guys snickered. "HELL NO!" they yelled. "We ain't being no preppy ass cheerleaders, ask ur girls track team" Janza spat.

guys p.o.v

"Hell no!" the girls yelled. "We ain't being no preppy ass cheerleaders, ask ur girls track team!" the one with shoulder length hair spat. "Hm..spunk." one whispered. The one beside him chuckled. "Nice Aburame." he said. "Well what about you Uchiha?" he asked. "Heh, i haven't time for love sick girls" the other one replied. "Wow...their soooooo cool." Lee drooled. BAM Aburame hit him on the head. "Watch ur eyes boy."

girls

"Heh i enjoy ur spunk." the couch chuckled. "Is there anything else u want coach" krystal asked annoyed. "Yea..I want u three at the track meet tonight, u'll ride the bus with the guys team, till then later." the coach said turning back to the guys. "Ok boys! 50 down!" he yelled. The guys did pushups. "Well that solves going to the track meet huh?" Nikiale smiled. The girls walked off back to the grass. The boys started to run again. "sigh their soooo hot." Janza said ploping in the grass. Nikiale layed down, her hands behind her head, beside her, with Krystal to her left. "Aburame likes ya Janz." nikiale said suddenly. "Huh? How do u know?" Janza, and krystal gasped. Nikiale smiled and logicaly pointed to her head. "What? U read their minds? How?" Kystal asked bendin over. "Transmit ur charka to ur mind, and it will give u a telepathic link to who's ever mind you want." nikiale said closeing her eyes. "Wow..thats' neat!" janza smiled. "But anywayz, he likes ur spunk." nikiale continued. "And I have a question." she started again. "Yea." Janza layed back. Nikiale sat up. "Whos Uchiha?" she asked them. Krystal laughed. "Its Itachi, and Sasuke!" she smiled at her. "Really? Thats Sasuke's last name? Hm..intresting." Nikiale layed back again. "Why?" Krystal asked. "He said something to Aburame about not having time for love sick girls." she replied. None said anything for awhile. All three had their bellies exposed to the sun. Nikiale sat up and pulled her backpack from acouple of feet ahead of them.

MENTAL NOTE!

Ok I had a dream I was a computer genius..so I wanted to be on in a storry, tell me somthing special u want about you I was thinking about this

nikiale - computer genius (hack into anything)

janza - exellent fighter (fight anyone with any type of taijutsu)

krystal - exellent charka control (meaning u can do alomst every attack- except the demons in side, and the eyes ya know? ) U object tell me k?

END MENTAL NOTE

"Im going to hack into somthing, u guys wanna practice fightin?" nikiale asked. "No Im feeling lazy today." krystal said pulling out a huge book. Janza sighed, and layed back down still tanning. Nikiale turned on some music. "Hey you know what? Im curious, how come ur never tracked?" janza sat up suddenly. "Oh I cam up with my own tracking block chip, it prevents any and every tracking device from tracking me." Nikiale smiled. "Any suggestions for music?" she asked. "Play that funky music white boy." Krystal said smiling. "K." nikiale turned the music on and janza and Krystal started to dance. ( OH and u guys are like really really good dancers) "Nikiale, y don't u ever dance." krystal asked. "B/c I suck, and u know me im a computer geek." nikiale answered simply. Janza sighed and continued to dance. "Um..guys..u might wanna turn about 20 degress to ur left, we have some visitors." Nikale told them.They looked at her with -- kind of look. She sighed and took a deep breath."Turn just a lil bit to ur left." Nikiale said in one breath. They did wut she said and seen the boys who where running the track were coming towards them. Pst! It's Shino! Janza squlled to them. Krystal turned the song to "Tempted to Touch" and started to dance to it."Yo, I'm going to get going, I have to train." Krystal passed the boys while still dancing. "Sorry to ditch yall but training is better then staying here." she looked at the boys watching her dance off."Shit! Nik! I need my party mix so I can listen to music while training!" Krystal yelled. "Catch it then!" Nikiale took out the cd and threw it to her."Fuck NIKIALE!" Krystal jumped up and caught it."C ya Same spot I take it?" she laughed when Nikiale and Janza fliped her off. She dissappeard to the track field and started a course all her own."So,I hear u 3 r going to come with the track team tonight." Aburame asked sitting down next to Janza and crossing his legs. "Wut's it to ya?" Janza asked showing no emotion at all. Nice Janza, nice. Nikiale laughed mentaly so they wouldn't look at her like she was crazy.Sasuke leaned up against the tree next to Nikiale."Y r u three coming anyway? I thought it was just track members." Sakura growled at them. Janza shoot up and was ready to fight so was Nikiale."U wanna fight bitch? Better yet, how bout a relay race, us three against u two and one other. It can't be any of the boys. Just a girl relay. The loosers has to get down on their knees and kiss the winners feet in front of the whole skool." Nikiale said smirking when they looked at her with horror. Then Sakura got on a winning face."Then get ready to loose.The relay race will be at the trackmeet tonight! 8 p.m. sharp!" Sakura said before walking off. Nikiale and Janza sat back down with a smirk on their faces."R u sure u want to race them? They r on the track team." Shino said uneasy like. "Good to know that, only to make it more sweeter when we beat their asses." Janza said high fiving Nikiale. "Come on, we should go run laps and train with krystal and tell her the perdicament we got our selves into...and her."Nikiale picked up her laptop and waited for Janza to get up from laying down."C ya guys at the track meet." the girls went towards the field.later that night-at the track meet-

The 3 girls showed up that night, 5 mins early. A group of boys from the track team stood there waiting. "Hey guys." the girls greeted. The girls showed up late. "Bout time geez." Nikiale growled as they set their stuff on the ground. "Shut up! Ino-pig wouln't wake up!" Sakura; growled. "Can we just race already?." Krystal growled. "Fine what ever." Tenten growled. It was decided as a relay, the baton would go from Krystal, to janza to Nikiale. The crowd was watching them as they got ready to race. "Whats this? R they even in the track meet today?" some one asked. "Not sure." otheres would reply. "Ready! Set! GO!" Shikamaru waved his hand infront of Krystal and Ino than ran like hell. Krystal flew off ahead of Ino, Ino was shocked. "Wow good eh?" Shikamaru asked himself out loud. Janza and Tenten got up to the line next to Shikamaru. "Wow maybe we under estimated them eh Uchiha?" Shino asked. "Hmph, i wouldn't jump ahead of the game." Sasuke said, his arms crossed leaning up against a tree. Krystal passed the baton to Janza and she started alittle a head of Tenten. The crowd cheered them on. But when tenten caught up she triped her. And ask Janzafell to the ground the crowd booed at Tenten. As tenten took the lead. "HEY! U CHEATED!" Nikiale yelled as Janza regained her footing and ran over to nikiale. "Its up to u Nikiale" she said as nikiale flew off. Sakura was ahead of her by about 5 feet. Nikiale picked up the pace and caught up to her easily. "WOOOOO!" Krystal and Janza cheered. The crowded was going wild. "Whoa...nice comback." Lee said. Sasuke's eyes were widened, as he still leaned up against the tree. "Man they are good" he said. "Yea! And Sakura, Ino, and TenTen are our best runners!" Chouji said. "No! Nikiale how the hell r u so fast!" Sakura yelled as she ran by. "Swimming makes u faster than running does, the water adds weigh to you." Nikiale yelled as she crossed the finish line. "WOOOH!" Krystal and Janza ran over to her. "Awsome we did it!" Nikiale smiled. "Nice girls." Shino said as him and the others walked over. The crowd for the track meet was cheering on. "Well u guys better get changed." Janza said turning around with Nikiale, and Krystal. They started off toward the staduim. "Man those girls are somthing else." Shikamaru said to the group. "No doubt, man..." Kiba started. That janza's somthin i could get use to he thought to him self. "Hmph can we just go?" Sasuke said sitting up. He didn't turn right away, he watched abit longer, then turned. Shino grined at this. He hurried up next to him, with Shikamaru. "So Uchiha u do find one of them attractive." Shino grinned. Sasuke blushed and turned away. "What r u blabbering about Aburame." he spat. "Soo who is it?" Shino presisted. Shikamaru walked quietly his hands in his pockets. "Its usless Aburame, i'd just drop it" Shikamaru sighed. "Shikamaru...who do U like?" sasuke asked him. "HEY! UNFAIR I JUST HELPED YOU!" Shikamaru yelled. This caused the girls to turn, just to see the three walking toward the lockerroom. "Ehh..." Shikamaru said. "U all are blabbering on like mindless idiots" Neji said as he came up behind them. "Hmph what do u know." Sasuke spat at him. "Obviously a lot more than you 3." Neji said. "What was that!" Shino growled. " Ok ok break it up guys." Shikamaru butted in. "Hmph" they both said. Shikamaru sighed. Begining of the track meet "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first Track meet of the season!" the announcer rang. The crowd cheered, as the guys ran out in their uniforms. "YEA!" the 3 girls yelled. "The hometeam ladies and Gentlemen! The Kohona Wolves!" the announcer said. The guys waved at the crowd as they cheered. Then met their coach in the middle. Then the apposing team came out. "And the Sound's team! The Warriors!" the crowd still cheered. Because to the crowd, they both were equal. "BOOOOO!" the girls yelled out. That team , to met the coach in the middle. With the boys "Ok gentle men! The crowd is full and they've come to see a show! Alright?" the coach said. "Right!" they all said. They put their hands in the middle. "1 2 3 WOLVES" they broke, and headed to their sections. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The first race is the obstacle course. Runners from the home team, are Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba, And Chouji, The Sound team is Otonin, Daku, and Kabuto." the announcer called. The examiner stood down infront of the obstacle course. "Play clean boys, ON UR MARKS! GET SET...GO!" the examiner moved out of they way. They started off Naruto ran threw the first obstacale a twisted runway, Chouji drank, a gallon of milk, then Kiba ran from there to the finishline. "Winner of the first race! Kohona!" the examiner yelled. "Good job guys!" The girls yelled. "Next! The long distance!" the announcer said. "The following are in it,Dosu, Zaku, Kin, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru." the anouncer finished. They lined up. "Ur going down Abruame!" Zaku said. "Hmph i highly doubt it, but I won't curse my self here." shino said as he readied himself. with the girls "Hey guys? Im going to get some water bottles for the relay runners k? They'll be exhausted after ward" Janza said standing up. "Ok janza see you soon." Krystal said turning back to the guys. "Uh oh Krystal we have a problem." nikiale said looking at her from her laptop. "What is it?" Krystal asked. "The sound village...is planning a attack on this track meet! Their after the guys!" nikiale yelled jumping up. "GUYSS! Get AWAY FROM THEM!" they both yelled jumping over the staduim edge. The race had started and the 3 were even together like they were suppose to be. Janza stoped Nikiale and Krsytal. "What r u guys doing?" Janza asked. "Janza! Help us! Nikiale hacked into the sound villages files, and their going to attack the guys tonight!" Krystal yelled. "Ok ill help!" she yelled. The three ran out and steped infront of the guys, as they were about to run by. They stopped. "Girls! Move!" Shikamaru said. "What r u doing u idiots!" Sasuke growled. "Stop! The sound team has a attack planed on you guys tonight!" Nikiale yelled back at him. And just as she did a loud whistle came from the sky. "What the!" the guys looked up, and a huge light came flying down. "Move!" Shino yelled as he grabed janza and jumped out of the way. The ball landed there. The explosion knocked, Sasuke, Nikiale, Shikamaru, and Krystal off their feet. "Told you!" Krystal yelled. "Lets not get testy and go!" Shikamaru yelled picking her up and moving as another came flying down. "Oh, Shit!" Sasuke yelled. "Get down!" he jumped over Nikiale ducking her down as it blew up. The explosion picked them up off the ground and flew them a ways away. Shino caught Sasuke, and Janza, nikiale. "U ok Nikiale?" Janza asked. "Im fine how's Sasuke?" she asked sitting up. "He's unconcious." Shino said as he threw his lifeless body over his shoulder. " Ok thats good." Nikiale stood up. Shikamaru jumped down infront of her carrying Krystal unconsious bridle style. "Thats not what I expected as the first track meet." Shikamaru sighed. "Yea ur telling us! If Nikiale hadn't hacked their system we wouldn't know!" Janza said. Sasuke groaned and stood up. Krystal got up too. "U ok?" shino and Shikamaru asked 2 diffrent ppl at the same time.. "Yea fine" Sasuke said. "OVER HERE BOSS!" A voice yelled. Dosu stood there with something in his hand. "NOO! MY LAP TOP!" Nikiale yelled running toward the guy. "Nikiale! U stupid woman get back here!" Sasuke yelled running after her. "Should we follow or kick ass?" Krystal asked. "Lets kick ass!" Janza yelled. "Alrighty then." Krystal cracked her knuckles. A huge group of the sound nins jumped from the sky. And started to attack. The crowd had already deceased, so there wasn't many fighters. Just the track team and them. 4 Sound ninja's came running toward them. "Heh ur asking for death buddy." Krystal smirked. She did several handseals and her shadow picked up from the ground and stood before her. "Shadow forge no jutsu!" She yelled, and her shadow broke in to replicas of her enemys. "Heh, my shadow just copied ur body, and and all ur ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu techniques." Krystal smirked. "Whoa..." Shikamaru was in shock. A sound ninja attempted an assult on Krystal from behind. But he stoped him with his ninjutsu. "Shadow copy no jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled out. The guy stopped straight in his tracks. "Krystal turned. "Thanks Shikamaru." she smiled at him. "Krystal watch-" he started. But before he could finished Janza struck him in the face sending him to the ground face first. You could hear the bone in his nose and jaw crack. "Ouch Janza! I felt that over here!" Krystal joked. They heard a chirping type noise again. "Whats that?" Krystal asked as her shadow replicas beat the shit out of the real ones. "It can't be..." shino turned and looked to the direction Sasuke and Nikiale headed off to. "Shit! Shikamaru! Sasuke's using Chidori!" shino yelled running forward. "Chidori?" Krystal asked. Following Janza and Shikamaru. "When they reached the place Sasuke had already killed 7 sound nins. "What u doing useing Chidori!" Shikamaru yelled. "Hmph ur not my boss, besides it was the only way to kill them off quickly." sasuke said crossing his arms. "Wheres Nikiale?" krystal asked. "OVER here! I found it!" she yelled. Dosu came up from the ground and tried to take her laptop again. "Hands off!" She yelled striking him in the face. He flew threw the back of the stadium. She turned and ran over to them. "What's with you and that laptop anyway , u bout got me killed" Sasuke said, his hands on his hips.. Krystal and Janza snickered. "This computer cause 5,000 with out assecories!" she said putting it in her back pack. "We stopped the attack though." Krystal said with a yawn. "Yep!" Nikiale cherped. "Y r u so perky." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "WE saved ur lives." she smirked running off. Krystal and Janza ran after. "Thats bull! Hey get back here!" the three chased them. next day "yawn immmmm sooo tired." Nikiale yelled. "What'd u do pull an all nighter?" Krystal asked her. "Maybe." nikiale smiled. "Nikiale! How many times have we told you!" Janza yelled. Nikiale lowered her head. "Im sorry..." she said. "We forgive you!" Krystal yelled hugg ing Nikiale. Janza hugged her too. "YEY!" Nikiale yelled out. "Morning ladies." a voice came from behind them. "Oh Kakashi-sensei!" they bowed. "What r u girls doing up so early?" he asked. "Well we have a swim meet tomorrow and we need to practice before academy starts. " Krystal answered him. Annnnd the boys are running this early janza thought to her self. All three grined innocently. "Well ill see u guys later" kakashi said walking away. "Bye Kakashi-sensei" the bowed again, than ran toward the school. The 3 guys were infront of the gate, to the track field. "We can't get in, its locked my a computer" Shino said. He was leaned up against a wall, next to Sasuke. "Hmph never say never." Krystal grined. Shikamaru looked at her. "This computers to complicated for even my self" he answered. "Yea and forced entry would give it away" sasuke said. "Hmph" nikiale cracked her knuckles and walked over to the computer slot. Krystal and Janza grinned wide, and followed her. Sasuke moved out of the way as Nikiale reached the computer. "Show them ur stuff Nik, they got a piece of our power yesterday" Janza smirked. "Watch and learn guys" krystal said. The 3 watched as she turned the system on. "Oh come on, the school can do better than this" Nikiale said as she started to type rapidly. Shikamaru just stodd there, he didn't really pay any attention to what she was doing...but to the person who stood behind her. Krystal smiled widely as the computer let out along loud beep, as the gates opened. "Welcome back Master Iruka" the computer said. Nikiale snickered. Shino and Sasuke laughed. "Lets go in now" Janza said running past them. Nikiale and Krystal ran after her. The three undressed quickly and dived in the water. "..." none of the guys said anything. "HOT DAMN!" 2 ppl yelled from behind them. They turned to see Lee,Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. "What u guys doing here so early?" Kiba asked. "We were going to run for a bit" Shino said. "Not that it matters to you" Sasuke finished for him. Shikamaru stood in the back, his hands in his pockets, and an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. "U guys wanted them to ur selves didn't you!" lee yelled out. "W...w..wha?" Shino studdered. "U wanted the three hotest babes in school to ur selves!" Lee yelled again. "Yea u can't have Krystal, Nikiale, or janza to ur selves" Naruto said. "What about us?" a voice came from behind them. Krystal, Nikiale, and Janza stood behind the 3 guys in their bathing suits. Kiba, Neji, and Naruto blushed slightly. And Lee litetarly drooled. "Lee put ur tongue back in ur mouth" Shino spat at him. "So r u guys going to run or what?" Nikiale asked putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yea lets go guys." he said turning and walking off. Krystal ran a stray hand threw her hair, and Janza streched. damn... someone thought. Damnit who was that! nikiale asked her self in her mind. "Shit" she mumbled. "Nikiale? Should we swim some more?" Janza asked. "Um..if you 2 wanna, but we should dry off for school soon" she answered. "Lets swim more, I love water" Krystal said turning and running toward the pool. Nikiale and Janza ran beside her, they passed the guys on the way over. They turned and watched them run by. "See you guys soon!" Janza yelled. The 3 dived in the water again. "sigh That was odd, to see those 4 go all whack-o about the girls" Shikamaru said. "Yea whats gotten into them?" sasuke asked. "Who know's with those 4." Shino streched. Later that day "COME ON GIRLS! " the swim coach called, as they flew across the swimming pool. They were against the Mists swim team. The guys sat in the stands. The girls had asked them to hold their stuff. "Hm..im going to see whats soo good about her laptop" sasuke said. He opened it, shino and Shikamaru sat beside him watching too. He set his right index finger on the mouse pad, he turned it on. "Welcome Uchiha Sasuke" the computer said. "H...huh?" he asked. "How does it know who I am?" Sasuke asked. "Hm...the mouse has a sensor on it." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly. He turned to Krystals stuff and somthing fell out. He bent down to pick it up, and stopped. "Eh..." He blushed. "What is it Shikamaru?" Shino asked. "Um..uh nothing!" he yelled out picking it up and stuffing it back in her clothes. "Excellent girls!" the coach yelled. "Winner! Kohona!" he announcer said. The girls got out of the pool and walked over. "Having fun on my computer Uchiha" Nikiale asked. He looked up at her and grinned. "What u grinning about?" she asked. He turned the computer around and showed a recording of the 3 running. "Soooo u do like our running huh?" he grined wider. The three girls blushed. "Gimme that!" Nikiale grabed for it. "Let me see!" Shikamaru looked. "Hey do I really run that funny?" shino asked. "Can I have my laptop back?" Nikiale asked. "Not just yet" sasuke said clicking the mouse. Another one came up, it was of the first year the guys came here, and joined track. They were little ,about 7. "Wow this is an old computer!" Shino said. "No u idiot she can copy files to a new computer." Shikamaru said. "Oh..ok then." Shino said. Nikiale took it away. "God ur snoopy!" Krystal yelled,she turned to Shikamaru. "Uh...here" he blushed handing her her clothes. "Good job girls!" the coach smiled at them. "Um..thanks." Krystal said. "U girls are really good at that" Shino said streching. "Thanks, we...try." Janza said alittle uneasy. "Ohh! Guys forgot! Were having a party tonight wanna come?" krystal asked as she sliped her shirt over her bikini top. "Um...sure" Shikamaru said looking away. "Awsome" Shino said. "Ok see you guys then" the girls said walking off. "Wow..." shino trailed off. "Better pick up ur jaw before somone steps on it" Shikamaru said crossing his arms. "Shikamaru shut it" Shino spat as he stood up. Shikamaru shrugged and stood. "Lets just get ready for the party ok?" Sasuke said. "Ok lets go." Shino said, and with that they left. Party time The door bell rang at about 5ish. "Ill get it!" Krystal yelled. She ran to the door and when she answered it it was, Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, what up?" she asked letting him in. "Nothin, nice house" he said. "Yea Nikiale's parents left it for us when they passed away" Krystal smiled. "Theres a pool out back, and the party's in the brown fence down there" She said pointing. "Alrighty then" he said walking to her with his hands in his pockets. She smiled sweetly at him, and led him to the back. Almost every one was there. Nikiale was cooking hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill. "Hey Nik they about done?" Krystal asked. "Nope not quiet almost" she said fliping the hamburgers. "What r those?" Shikamaru asked. "Don't tell me u've never had hamburgers before." Janza said. "Had what?" he asked. Janza hit her forehead with her hand. "U'll find out." Krystal said going inside again. When she walked back out she was with Sasuke, and Shino. "Hey guys" nikiale said as she took the stuff off the grill. "Hey." they said back. "Time for dinner " Nikiale smiled. She handed every one a hamburger, chips, and a soda. "Comeon guys don't look at it like its posessed." Krystal said. Shikimaru poked at it for a min. Then the guys took a bite. "Wow this is good!" naruto yelled. "Dur!" Krystal yelled taking a bite. "Wow good job nik." she smiled at her. "Thanks I guess I owe it to my dad he taught me ." Nikiale smiled. Krystal finished first and turned some music on. Janza and Krystal started to dance, and Nikiale pulled out her laptop. "Y don't u guys dance? I'll be out in a min once I do somthing for Krystal." nikiale said typing rapidly. In about 4 mins she was done. She got up and started to dance. "Should we dance?" Shikamaru asked. "Sure y not" Shino said,he got up and walked behind janza, and danced. She danced with him. "Hmph." sasuke just sat in his spot. Every one from school was there almost, well all the ppl they knew. Shikamaru sat down beside sasuke and sighed. "Whats with you" sasuke asked. "I don't know...just feel odd" Shikamaru said. Sasuke turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. "Really, how so?" Sasuke asked him. Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know...just do." he said putting his hands to his chin and watching the ppl crowding on the dance floor. Shino was the only one with the guts to go out there and dance. A small sigh came from shikamaru as he watched the dance floor. "U like one don't you" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking at the dance floor as well. "Hn nonsense" shikamaru growled. "Surreee Shikamaru, what ever" Sasuke said standing up. He put his hands in his pockets. "Where are you going?" a voice came from behind him. He turned and Nikiale stood behind him, now in just her bikini top and short shorts. She had her hands on her hips. He didn't say anything. And a faint line of red threatened to take over his nose. "Um..no where" he said. Shikamaru grined. "And you?" Krystal asked. In the same as nikiale almost, only a diffrent top and shorts. Janza walked over too with shino. Who had taken his shirt off. Shikamaru had the line of red showing and Sasuke had trouble hiding his. "No where." shikamaru had trouble spitting the words out."Good b/c ur going to dance with me." Nikiale pulled sasuke out on the dance floor and started to dance. Sasuke just stud there for a minute then started to dance with Nikiale. She never missed a beat he noted to himself.

"They would make a cute couple." Krystal said with a smile on her face. Shikamaru nodded his head but didn't say anything. "R u going to dance or jsut sit there?" Ino came up behind Shikamaru and hugged his waist. Shikamaru glared at her, she smirked. Krystal got up from her spot,"I think u two should be alone for a while so I'll leave." she went to the pool and started to talk to Naruto and Sakura; they were going out now. Naruto gave up on trying to win Krystal's heart."Wut's up Krys?" Naruto asked her, Sakura went to get someting to drink from inside. "Hey, ur not half bad Sasuke." Nikiale smiled at him, he held her waist and was swin' to the beat with her. "Same to u." Sasuke smirked at her. She blushed a lil. Krystal didn't even know wut was wrong with her. I mean it's not like she likes shikamaru or nothing. She shook her head and looked out at the distance. "Krystal..." a voice came from behind her. "What?" she asked turning to come face to face with Shikamaru. "Um...will u dance with me?" he asked, his shy little blush line dancing across his face. "Um..." she turned to Naruto and sakura, who were making kissy faces together now. "Sure" she said finally turning to him. He grabed her arm and pulled her out on the dance floor. Where she swung her hips to beat, and after a while he joined her. Now all 6 danced on the floor. After a while of dancing they stopped. "Its gotten hot outside" Krystal said, taking a drink of her lemonade. "Yea it has.." Janza whiped some sweat off her forhead. "Lets go swim some!" Nikiale smiled at them. They agreed and all headed over to the pool. The girls only needed to remove their shorts and jumped in. The guys took off their shirts and shoes and jumped in. The water was cool. "God this feels good" Janza sighed as she floated on her back. Krystal came up and shook her head. And Nikiale sat on the edge dripping.

This is all till I get my new P.C.


End file.
